


Officially Fucked

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Selves, Oneshot, Smut, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan had been wandering alone in the dream bubbles for a while before he came across a dream bubble entirely populated by alternate versions of Sollux Captor. They were happy to see him- maybe too happy, because they ended up teaming up to take turns to fuck him senseless. NSFW, shameless smut, i'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officially Fucked

Eridan had been wandering through the dream bubbles for quite some time, and in every bubble he came across, he found himself alone. There was no sign of anyone around him, and although he found himself in many different environments, he couldn’t shake the growing feeling of rage and hopelessness that pervaded him during his trip through the bubbles. 

That is, until he came across Sollux.

Sollux was the first troll that he saw after all that time. Eridan tried to put on a scowl as Sollux approached him, but really his heart leapt just from seeing someone else, even if it wasn’t who he expected. Sollux was upon him in a second, gripping the front of his shirt, and Eridan could tell this wasn’t the Sollux he had grown up with on the meteor. He looked about a sweep older, and was dressed in dark green god tier robes.

“Oh, look. It’s you,” he said, pulling Eridan practically off his feet and leaning so close their foreheads almost touched. Frankly, Eridan had been on his own so long that he couldn’t tell caliginous advances from lampshades, but he swore that this Sollux was trying to get in his black quadrant something fierce.

Sollux leaned even closer, tilting his head, and physically lifted Eridan off his feet, their lips clashing against each other. Sollux lowered him to the ground, looking Eridan up and down, then glancing back at the wrought-iron archway that led into the main room of the bubble.

Another Sollux appeared in the archway, looking from the god tier Sollux to Eridan to Sollux again. Finally, he said, “You found him. All right, bring him in.”

Eridan was led into the main room of the bubble, which looked suspiciously like the Land of Brains and Fire. But he didn’t have enough time to admire the scenery. He was too busy wondering about the population. It looked like this bubble was populated by alternate-timeline versions of Sollux. Eridan counted about 7 or 8 of them, some from Prospit, some from Derse, some god tier, and others that looked completely normal, except they all came from doomed timelines. All of them had the same white eyes and they all were glancing at him strangely.

Truthfully, Eridan was still shocked from the kiss. Seeing a room filled with alternate versions of his worst enemy barely registered on his radar.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” the closest Sollux said. Eridan recognized him as the one who had kissed him. His lips still tingled from the kiss, and he could still taste a distinctive sweetness on his lower lip. He tried to ignore it. 

“Why me? Are all of you-” he gestured at the group that was gathering around him- “black for me?”

“Well, yes and no,” Sollux admitted. “The Prospit and Derse pair over there are flushed for you, but that doesn’t matter.”

“He looks upset,” said the Derse Sollux in the corner.

“We never discussed what we were going to do when Eridan actually comes here,” said a blind Sollux, shrugging. 

“Should we rock-paper-scissors for him?” asked another one, smirking.

By now, Eridan was getting a bit apprehensive. All of these Solluxes were probably plotting to kill him right now. (Can you kill a ghost?) However, certain parts of his anatomy refused to cooperate with him. He couldn’t believe he was getting a boner now at all times. But the closest Sollux to him noticed, and was by his side in a second.

“Oh, you’re getting hard for me, you little slut. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that.” He trembled as the god tier Sollux licked his ear fin, trying to turn away, but his arms were gripped by the Prospit and Derse pair.

He was barely able to struggle as all three of them removed his clothing. He was naked within seconds, his bare skin open to the air and his hard dick obviously the center of attention. The first Sollux knelt down and flicked his tongue over the head of his cock, almost tenderly. He slowly ran his tongue up the shaft, and Eridan barely stifled a moan. But Sollux heard.

“What was that, ED?” he asked, still stroking the shaft.

“Ngh- fuck you, Sol,” Eridan replied.

He watched with a mixture of arousal, fright and fascination as Sollux practically took the entire thing into his mouth, then pulled away to trail sloppy kisses down to the base, then began deepthroating again. Eridan was so close to coming, but before he could completely lose it, Sollux stopped. 

They dragged him over to the archway, where he braced himself against the iron surface. Another version of Sollux stood behind him, one who appeared to have kept his vision twofold before death. He was slicking both of his cocks with lube and leaned against Eridan, smirking.

“This might hurt a bit,” he said.

Then Sollux pushed one of them deep inside of him, letting out a satisfied moan because Eridan was so tight. He cried out in pain; it was too much for him, even with just one. But Sollux wouldn’t stop. He thrust in and out of him, biting and sucking on his shoulder and gripping his hips to steady himself.

Through all of this pain, Eridan was suddenly aware of a second presence. A Derse Sollux had crawled in between his legs and the wall and had now wrapped his lips around his cock, sucking in time with the first Sollux’s thrusts. After a bit of this, Eridan was able to loosen up and his moans were more out of pleasure than pain.

“I’m going to put both of them in now, ED,” Sollux said.

“Wait!” Eridan said, but Sollux had already pulled out so far that only the head was inside of him and thrust both of his cocks inside. Eridan practically screamed at the feeling of this intrusion, the Derse Sollux kneeling between his legs was sucking harder and faster than ever, and he felt like he was going to come any second now.

And then, finally, he completely lost it. He cried out as loud as he could, spilling into the Derse Sollux’s mouth. He felt the doomed Sollux behind him push deep inside him, coming inside of his body before pulling out. He was exhausted, but he felt himself being passed into the hands of two god tier Solluxes.

They sat him down on a broken-down pile of rubble and spread his legs. His cock sprung up, still very hard. Maybe Eridan really did love to be punished. 

They both began to lick up and down the surface of his cock, their tongues working the shaft. They took turns sucking on the head, and Eridan began moaning before long, one hand on each of their heads. Soon, one of them had begun to take control, and was deepthroating the entire thing while he had two fingers inside of Eridan. 

Soon, Eridan screamed, coming into the god tier Sollux’s mouth and all over his face. The second Sollux pouted, clearly jealous, but there was a visible bulge in his pants. Eridan motioned for him to sit down on the pile of rocks and rubble where he was sitting, and he started to turn away, but he felt the second Sollux grab his arm. He was pulled close to Sollux, and he unzipped his tight pants, freeing his erection before pulling Eridan onto his lap, impaling him on both of his cocks. 

“You’re my bitch now, ED,” he said, lifting up Eridan’s hips with his psionics and slamming him down at a rapid pace. Eridan felt psionics around his hardening dick as well, and he knew he was going to come for the third time in two hours. Sollux lifted him up and pushed him back down so that their hips were flush with one another, thrusting at an alarming rate, and soon they were coming, coming simultaneously, Eridan clutching Sollux’s shoulders as he rode out his orgasm. 

“Sol,” he sighed, the psionics still buzzing around his cock. He dismounted, feeling dizzy from multiple orgasms, but he was caught by a Prospit Sollux, who smiled at him. The innocent smile soon turned seductive as he surveyed Eridan’s worn out state. He was breathing heavily and covered in bicolored slurry.

“You look exhausted, ED. Why don’t you sit back and let me take care of things from here?” Sollux suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“No more,” begged Eridan, but he was already floating in the air, suspended by psionics. Sollux forced his legs apart and ran two fingers up the surface of his aching nook, probing deeper and deeper until Eridan was arching his back from sheer desperation. Sollux’s tongue soon followed, and soon his face was completely buried in Eridan’s dripping wet nook, his long tongue easily stimulating Eridan’s pleasure receptors over and over again. 

Eridan couldn’t believe that he was coming again, but he did, arching his back and moaning softly. It was barely anything, though, and Sollux easily licked him clean. 

“Good boy,” Sollux muttered, stroking the shaft of his cock, which was already beginning to lose its hardness. 

Eridan was completely defeated, and could only nod. He felt himself slipping in and out of unconsciousness, and he felt that if they kept it up, they would definitely kill him, or at least put him out of commission for a while.

“Do you think he’s had enough?” asked one of them, a god tier Sollux with his hood pulled over his eyes.

“Obviously,” replied a Derse Sollux. “Just look at him.”

It was true. Eridan was kneeling on the ground, practically dripping with purple and yellow slurry, completely nude, about to pass out from sheer exhaustion. All of the alternate versions of Sollux in the bubble were in various states of undress, and now every one of them had fixed their eyes on him.

“We should find him someplace to rest.” said a Prospit Sollux, nodding.

The rest of them agreed, and with the combined force of their psionics, they lifted him from where he knelt on the floor and carried him to somewhere- anywhere- where he could pass out in safety.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely one of the most NSFW things that I've written... hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I didn't know how to title it so I went with a literal (and ironic) description of the story.


End file.
